Louis
by voyagerstyle
Summary: A girl comes to Berk, with no idea of how she got there. I suck at summaries, but I swear the story is better than this. Rated for swearing
1. prologue

Louis prologue

WARNING! This chapter is just setting it all up, as is the next. So don't hate, I know it's really damn short.

Prologue

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-

I shut my alarm clock off and reached for my glasses. I looked back to the clock. 9:47. I lay there, tracing the few small scars on my arms for a few minutes. I finally convinced myself to sit up and rubbed my eyes, grabbing my crutches and standing. I went over to my closet, and pulled out a pair of grey sweatpants and my favorite black tank top. Then I went to my bed so I could put my clothes on. Shirts and dresses were easy, but pants were different. There's a lot of weight shifting involved. Once I was changed, I hopped over to the mirror, not bothering with my crutches, to check my hair growth. You'd be surprised what can grow overnight. But not today; today my head was just a black fuzzball. I sighed, hopped back to grab my crutches and my phone, then half-walked down the hallway into the kitchen to do my schoolwork and eat my breakfast.

I opened the computer and started on math; my best subject. When I finished, I got hungry and got up to make some eggs.

But as soon as I got the things out, I heard a strange buzzing sound coming from the garage. I grabbed my grey sweater and black boots, then walked into the cold room to see a swirling faint purple light in the center of the space. Curious, I went over to see what it was. But as I got closer with my arm outstretched, the limb seemed to get longer. I started to get dizzy, and collapsed. I expected to fall onto the cold, dusty stone of my garage, but instead when my eyes opened, I was still on stone. But there was a bright white light, and when my eyes adjusted, I saw a man and a black creature standing in front of me. As I stood, the man was probably around six foot tall, and wore brown and black leather and a matching mask. He also had a silver prosthetic leg on about the middle of his left shin. When he took the mask off, he had a ton of shaggy auburn hair and light stubble along his jawline, as well as a faint scar on his chin.

"Hi. Can I help you?" His voice was pleasant, not what I expected.

"Um, I don't know. Maybe, but..." I trailed off, still confused about how I got here.

"Well, my name's Hiccup. This is Toothless."


	2. Chapter 1

Louis CH. 1

HICCUP'S POV

I woke up to the sound of Toothless jumping on my roof. I hurried to get ready so he'd quit banging; I put my leather on , strapped on my peg and changed my boot, then hurried down the stairs and out the front door.

"Well, good morning, Mr. Bossy." The dragon made a strange noise, not exactly a growl, but something I couldn't quite put my finger on. Anywho,

"Alright, let's get going." And without another word, I hopped onto my friend's back. Then I switched out my peg leg for one that he could fly with, and we left. We flew higher than ever before, but I like to go faster. So the black dragon dove down and leveled out, flying over the ocean at the speed of sound, producing a high-pitched whistle. Roughly twenty minutes into our trip, I saw something shiny on Itchy Armpit.

"Down there, bud," I pointed to the island, and we landed. I thought I saw something in the trees next to where we were, but Toothless nudged the metal thing towards me with his nose. I picked it up and looked more closely, but I paused after hearing a rustling in the trees. Toothless started to growl protectively, but I put up a hand to stop him as a girl came out. It looked like she only had half of her left leg, because she was standing on her right, and was holding onto a boulder next to her. Her hair was simply black fuzz, and was wearing strange clothes.

"Hi. Can we help you?"

"I don't know. Maybe, but..." The teen-no older than seventeen-trailed off, confused.

"Um, my name's Hiccup. This is Toothless," I motioned to the night fury, who grunted in greeting.

"Hi. Where am I?"

"Well, we like to call it Itchy Armpit, but there's no official name for the island."

"That can't be possible. I'm not from this 'itchy armpit' of yours, I'm from a country called America. Have you heard of it?"

"No, I can't say I have." She moved her arm to scratch her forehead, shortening her sleeve and exposing more scars up and down.

"Well, I...oh, how do I explain this?"

"It's okay, take your time. I've got hours," I sat down on the edge, crossing my legs and motioning for her to do the same. When she was situated, I asked,

" What happened to your leg?"

"I don't want to talk about it," said Louis, tearing her gaze from the view of the island and giving me a pointed look.

"Okay, you don't have to."

"Um, so. Where are you coming from, anyways?"

"An island called Berk. Have you heard of it?" She shook her head to tell me she hadn't, looking back at the spectacular view.

"No. But it sounds interesting."

"I can tell you all about it, if you want," she nodded excitedly.

"Well, for starters, there's a ton of dragons living there. And also vikings. That's who we are," I mentioned, glancing in her direction.

"Anyhow, um, there's a lot of...strange things, to say the least."

"How so?" I turned to face her, who had looked at me.

"Well, there's...I don't think I could explain-"

"Explain what?" I was interrupted by a blonde girl, standing with a hand on her hip.

"Oh, hey Astrid. I was just telling this girl about Berk,"

"Go on," She urged.

"You know what? How about I just show you?"

"You mean, bring me to Berk?"

"Yes. Come on," I stood and offered a hand to my new friend and she took it.

"I don't know," She sounded worried.

"It's okay. You'll be fine." I did my best to be reassuring, but she didn't seem convinced.

"Well, considering we're the only ones who fly in this area, we're your best bet to get off this island."

Astrid and I went back to call Stormfly and Toothless. Once the dragons landed, she stopped.

" Are you okay?" It was then that I realized what she was afraid of.

"Toothless won't hurt you, you know, and neither will Stormfly," she took a deep breath and said,

"Okay." Then she walked over to me, and I helped her onto Toothless's back. She put her walking sticks in her lap, then put her hands on my shoulder while keeping the other on the sticks.

"You know, I never did get your name,"

"Louis."

"Okay." I then directed my attention to the dragon.

"Nice and easy, bud, it's her first time up, we don't want her walking sticks falling into the ocean." I got a snort in agreement and we all took off.

LOUIS'S POV

We landed about twenty minutes later, having not spoken the whole way. As soon as claw touched stone, I got looks from the people surrounding us. Thank God that I'm good at covering my emotions, because I hopped off without receiving so much as a sideways glance from Astrid.

"Come on, Louis," I heard Hiccup say, and felt a warm hand touch my arm. He led me and Astrid to a big room, receiving a shout from someone.

"Hello, Chief!" When Hiccup waved back, I made a mental note to ask about it.

We arrived at the large building, and as soon as we were inside, I saw a group of people coming towards us.

"Shit," I murmured under my breath. I suck at talking unless I feel truly safe, and I don't. So now my guard is up.

"Hey, Hiccup," said one of the group. He had long, oily hair that fell about to his waist.

"Hi. Everyone, this is Louis." He gestured to me. With my guard up, I refuse to speak for fear of my voice cracking or changing pitch. So I just nodded and smiled, giving my new friend a pointed look. Thank God he picked up on it, speaking for me.

"Toothless and I were flying, and we found her on an island. Apparently she's from this country called," he turned to me for confirmation.

"America," everyone stopped when I spoke.

"Gods. I didn't know she could speak," one of them piped up, and her brother started laughing.

"Well, I always believed in you," one of them walked up and put his arm around my shoulders. I sighed, rolled my eyes and said,

"You've gotta be kidding me." Then I grabbed his hand an twisted it, which dropped a crutch. I started to hear a crack, telling me to stop.

"Leave me alone." I said, and the twins, and the one who was hitting on me backed up a step as I picked up my crutch and situated it under my arm. Astrid just looked unfazed, Hiccup seemed surprised, and another kid simply spoke.

"Hi, Louis. I'm Fishlegs. Nice to meet you," he held out his hand, and he didn't seem like a threat, so we shook.

"The twins are Tuffnut and Ruffnut, Tuff's the boy. And the creep is Snotlout, and am I correct to assume that you've already met Astrid?"

"Yes, we met earlier,"

"Great." All of a sudden, panic crossed his face.

"Hiccup, have you told your mom yet?"

"No, we just got here." Said the young man, shaking his head.

"What about your dad?" His expression suddenly looked pained, so I quickly said,

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me," Hiccup gave me a grateful nod and said,

"Well, we better tell my mom about you. Come on," he took my shoulder and led me slowly to a big house.

"Mom! You home?"

"Hiccup? I'm coming!" I heard a woman call.

When she came, what I saw was a beautiful woman. She was wearing an olive green shirt, dark leggings, boots, and a skirt of animal skins. Her dark hair was long and braided in three pieces, draped down almost to the back of her knees.

"Hello. Hiccup, who's your friend there?"

"Mom, this is Louis. Louis, this is my mom, Valka."

"Hi, Valka."

"Hi, Louis. It's nice to meet you," she smiled and held out her hand, and we shook. "Can I help you with anything?" I shook my head, but Hiccup disagreed.

"Well actually, yes. You see, Louis isn't from anywhere near here, so she'll be needing to stay here for a while, if you want," he turned to look at me at that last part.

"I'd love to stay," I smiled, but I really just wanted to go home.

"Great! We have a few spare blankets, Hiccup can show you were they are tonight. But it isn't even lunchtime. Hiccup, you have to go; I'll show Louis around."

"Okay. See you later, Louis," he waved at me and turned, walking out of the big room. Valka shifted her eyes to me, looking at my leg. I wrapped my sweater around myself, suddenly uncomfortable.

"So..." She trailed, looking at my bright green eyes. Not into them; at them. "Your eyes are beautiful,"

"Thank you, yours too."

"Thank you. So, how about that tour?"

"Sounds great. But I should warn you, I can't walk very fast."

"No worries." The pretty woman smiled a genuine smile. And that was when, for sure, I knew I'd like it here, on the island of Berk.


	3. Chapter 2

Louis ch. 2

I tossed and turned that night on the hard floor; I was used to a comfy bed, notwood. I had laid out a blanket in an effort to make it feel a little softer, butit didn't work. After an hour or two I gave up on sleeping and whispered,

"Hiccup, are you awake?" He rolled over on his bed and looked down at me.

"Yeah."

"I can't sleep,"

"Neither can I. Come here." He sat up, cross-legged, and moved so I could do the same. When I was up, my friend leaned over and lit a candle on his nightstand, but I'm not sure how. Anyway, the candle was lit, and we stayed up for a while, talking.

"So, why can't you sleep?" I questioned.

"I can't quit thinking."

"About..." I prompted.

"Everything. How you came here, my dad, things like that."

"What happened to him? If you don't mind me asking,"

"It's okay. He was killed by a dragon a few days ago, and just...a lot happened before then."

"I'm listening."

"Okay. Well, there was this crazy guy, named Drago Bludvist, who thought he alone could control dragons. He was builiding this 'dragon army,' or whatever, to try to rule. One of his dragons was an ice-spitting one called a bewilderbeast, but my mom had one too. She had...you should just ask her about it if you want to. Anyway,

"The ice spitter was also pretty much the king of dragons. They had this weird mind-control thing with the other dragons. The alpha made Toothless kill my dad."

"Oh, my God. I'm so sorry."

"I know." He gave me a faint smile. "I'm getting kinda tired. I think I'll try to sleep now."

"Yeah, me too. Good night, Hiccup," I slid off the bed and lay down.

"Good night, Louis." After I covered myself in blankets, I lay still. After maybe five minutes I was asleep.

NEXT MORNING

I woke up to a banging on the roof. I opened my eyes and bolted upright,

forgetting where I was for a second. Hiccup sat up too.

"Morning." He yawned

"Morning, Hiccup. Dammit," I swore under my breath, yawning. The young man

scooted to the edge of his bed and started to strap on his prosthetic.

"Confession," I said.

"Shoot,"

"That leg is freaking badass. I wish I had one," He paused and made a face, and my eyes widened at what I knew he was thinking. "I'm not asking for it, though," I added hurriedly all the while trying to remain casual. He smiled in tolerant understanding.

"I know." He finished putting the leg on, then stood, testing it. He walked over to me and held out a hand. "Here," He helped me stand and I held on to the nightstand. He grabbed my crutches and handed one to me. Once I got them both, he said,

"You head downstairs. My mom's probably already got breakfast done,"

"Aren't you hungry?"

"I don't eat until after our morning flight. But I have to get my leather and mask on. High speeds are really chilling," he turned and pulled a shoulder pad out of a bag near the foot of the bed.

"Alright. Have fun," it took me a minute, but I finally made it down the stairs. Hiccup was right; by the time I got to the kitchen, Valka had breakfast out.

Then again, she could have very well flown to Texas and back before I got down there. Oh, well.

"Morning." Valka looked up to see me hobbling over to her.

"Good morning, Louis." She hugged me, and I tensed up. I wasn't used to hugs; apart from my mom, I didn't get out much. My family was very introverted. Valka pulled away and asked,

"Sorry. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. I'm still getting used to hugs,"

"Well, I should probably warn ya, I'm real friendly. Anyway," she served up a plate of bread and fish and led me over to the table.

"Here. I hope you like fish,"

"Yeah," I lied. I hate fish. But I didn't want to be rude, so I took a bite. I forgot about the mother's touch when it comes to cooking.

"This is really good. Thanks," I took a bite of the bread as the woman sat down.

"So," I swallowed. "Last night, Hiccup and I couldn't sleep, so we talked for a while. He told me about his dad, and I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. I appreciate that," and we ate for the next few minutes in silence.

"Hiccup also mentioned an ice-spitting dragon. He told me to ask you about it if I was curious."

"Ah, yes. The alpha. Well, that story started when Hiccup was only a baby. Twenty years ago, Berk was a land of kill or be killed. We were always being raided by dragons. But I brlieved it was for a good reason. One night, during a raid, I went off to voice my opinion, leaving my son in the cradle. A dragon came into our house to find him. I rushed to protect him, but the beast never really hurt him. He just gave him that scar on his chin, and turned to go. It picked me up and took me to it's fort, where all the dragons took me in like family. Among those, was the alpha. I hope that answers your question,"

"Yeah. Thanks," and I finished eating.

"Where should I put this?"

"In the sink." Was the sad reply.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." I put the plate in the sink and came back to the table.

"I have questions." Asked Valka suddenly.

"Shoot."

"Why is your hair so short?"

"I used to have this horrible disease. It's called cancer. The medicine I was

taking to fight the disease made me go bald."

"Used to?"

"I don't have it now." I smiled, and got one in return.

"I appreciate that."

"What about your leg?"

"What about it?"

"What happened to it?" The woman gave me an innocent look.

"I had a lot of the cancer in my leg. They couldn't get it out, so they had to

amputate it."

"Anputate?"

"Amputate. It's fancy for cut off. In other words, they cut my calve off."

"Hmmm," she acknowledged what I said without bothering to further the conversation. I took this as my cue to leave.

"Well, I think I'll go walk around for a bit, explore. Thanks for breakfast, it was delicious."

"It wasn't a problem." She dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"I'm gonna go." Standing, I repeated.

"Alright. I'll see you later," and I walked out of the house. I spent about twenty minutes wandering around the village before I saw someone I recognized. I turned and walked in the other direction; he saw me anyway. Why wouldn't he? No viking has metal crutches or fuzz for hair.

"Hey, Louis!" I kept going, now a little faster. "Louis!"

"what do you want?" He just looked at me smugly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later. I can teach you how to ride

dragons,"

"Sorry, Snotlout. Lou is busy tonight." I heard a voice and saw Fishlegs

standing behind me.

"Yeah," I played along. "Fish wanted to talk about dragons. It seemed pretty interesting," I remembered from yesterday when he wouldn't quit spouting about the creatures.

"Tomorrow, then."

"I'll think about it."

"Awesome." He turned and started to walk off.

"No."

"What?"

"I said I'd think about it, and I did. My answer's no. Come on Fishlegs." I

walked past a gaping Snotlout with Fishlegs at my side. When he was out of earshot, I said,

"Thanks for saving me, Fish,"

"No problem. I've saved Astrid a ton of times before she and Hiccup got

together."

"Hmmm."

"What?"

"What? Oh, I just didn't know they were together, that's all."

"That makes sense. Anyway, I gotta go. I was getting Meatlug some fish, she gets

really hungry."

"Okay. Bye,"

"See ya," and he turned, jogging to a nearby shack.

"Okay, now what?" I asked myself, looking around. When I looked behind me, there was Hiccup, mask and all. He took it off and said,

"Now what, what?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just don't know what to do," I dismissed with a flourish of a hand.

"Oh. Well, I gotta go to work. I guess I'll see you later,"

"It's fine, I can walk around, maybe hang put with Toothless."

"Okay. Have fun," he went inside the little building next to us.

I turned around and left, trying to get home. When I got there, I went upstairs to find Toothless lying on a large piece of wood. I walked over to the big

dragon and sat, cross-legged, next to him.

"Hey." I got a happy grunt in response.

"You should know that you're the first dragon I've ever met," I slowly put my hand out as if to pet him, and he shoved his head under it.

"You're also my favorite."


	4. PSA

PSA

I'm going to go on hiatus for a while so I can finish this story. I'm still going to upload later , I just need some time to write. So stay with me! Thanks, and bear with me

-Voyagerstyle


End file.
